custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great BIONICLE War
The Great Bionicle War(Script) Scene 1 Narrator: long ago in the land of the BIONICLE. There was a great battle that took place between the Light and the darkness. Led by the former traitor Brutaka, the light finally prevailed against the darkness. But the power of Makuta Teridax was too raw for the average Toa to be able to handle. Brutaka and Makuta Teridax fought for the land in the very room of the great seat of the King of BIONICLE. When time was beginning to take its toll on Brutaka, he summoned every last bit of his power to conjure an inter-dimensional portal and sent Makuta Teridax into an alternate universe. One that even he did not know. But the Makuta did not want to lose without any reward. In the final moment, he grabbed Brutaka into the void with him into the alternate universe, leaving his lightning double blade sword and his Kanohi Olmak, the great mask of inter-dimensional gates. The army of darkness crumbled and Makuta Teridax’s most trusted servants all went into hiding, waiting for the one day where he would roam the Land again. 1500 years later. Toa Matoro Inika and Toa Kongu Inika walked through the hallowed hall of Heroes of the secret Toa academy where they train guardians to protect the peaceful lands of the Kingdom of light. Kongu: remember the times we spent together? You, Hahli, Jaller, Hewkii, Nuparu and me? Matoro: Yes, and now look where we are. We are the head of the council in the academy. Kongu: Do you remember the times when we were sent on missions as a whole team? Matoro: Don’t remind me please. Narrator: You see, Matoro and the rest of the Toa Inika were a whole team. But then when the many fragments of Makuta Teridax’s army began attacking the kingdom of light, their leader, a Makuta by the name of Icarax seduced Hahli and made her betray her fellow Toa, killing Jaller, then Nuparu then Hewkii before finally being slain by the one who she loved most. Toa Matoro. Kongu: You should not keep it too close to your heart brother. Hahli made her choice and she chose the wrong one. It was your duty to defeat the darkness at no matter the cost. Matoro: Yes but I do not understand. She was so wise, so intelligent. Why couldn’t she see through the lies of the Makuta? Kongu: Everyone makes mistakes Matoro. You need to learn to accept that. Matoro: But my not acting sooner caused the death of all the rest of our brothers. Kongu: Look here. This is the room the housed the remains of our Brothers. If they were here right now, I am sure that they would say that you did the right thing. Matoro: I guess you are right. You have grown wise Brother. Not much though Kongu: Hey! I have grown much wiser thank you very much (Laughs) (At the Gates if the Academy, The Guards hear something) Guard: What that? Guard 2: I don’t know. I’ll go check it out. (Goes to check it out) Guard: where is he? He should be back by now. (Guard 2’s head lands in front of Guard) Guard: Who’s there! Show yourself Unknown being: As you wish (Makuta Icarax appears in front of the terrified guard. He tries to get away when suddenly Mutran, Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox surrounds him. He prepares to fight them when a Makuta shoots him in the back.) Krika: stop wasting time Icarax: Krika is right. We need to kill the younglings and only them. We cannot afford a full assault. They are having lessons out at the training grounds. The perfect time to strike. (The Makuta move in. They are not alone. Kalmah and Pridak killed the rear guard and snuck into the compound while Zaktan and vezok went with the Makuta and hid in the corner to ambush the younglings.) (At the training ground) Toa Pohatu: Good! You children are learning fast. Soon you will all learn how to fight like real warriors. (The younglings clash swords and exchange blows) (At another part of the training grounds) Instructor: I will teach you the more intricate fighting techniques that only a few have been able to master like Matoro and Kongu. Toa Vakama hordika: we are ready your teachings master Toa Whenua Hordika: How do we begin? Instructor: well you start by………………………….(he looks at the main entrance) Icarax: Sorry to disrupt the lesson. (The Other Makuta spring the trap and attack the younglings. Toa Lewa Flies in with Toa Kopaka armed with their Midak skyblasters and enter the fray. Toa Ignika quickly runs out of the library to rescue the younglings.) Instructor: remember what I taught you. Look after the younglings! Toa Vakama and Whenua: yes master! (Whenua and Vakama then go to guard the children) Toa Ignika: Lewa! Get the children to the sanctuary! Toa Lewa: all right but you will have to defend this position first! (Toa Lewa picks up one youngling and flies him up to the sanctuary, returns and sends them up again. But one of the Makuta drops an orange sphere on the remaining younglings, turning them into shadow acolytes. The shadow acolytes then attack the other younglings who try in vain to stave off the attack.) (Pohatu activates his rotor blades and flies up before shooting at the other Makuta. Pridak shoots a sticky solution at his rotor blades, promptly deactivating them. He plummets to the ground. He gets up just in time to dodge a strike from Icarax’s shadow blades. A fight ensues) Icarax: You are weak! Toa Pohatu: If I was weak, I would be dead already yet here I am. Icarax: now you die with the rest of the younglings! Toa Pohatu: And why’s that? Icarax: This (He jams the sharp blade of his rotating shield into the Armour plate on Pohatu’s shoulder. Pohatu shouts from the wound. Makuta Icarax then Jabs his blade through Pohatu and throws him aside.) Vamprah: You are now my prey (hiss) Instructor: No I am not and I never will be! (He throws Vamprah aside) Instructor: Whenua! Go call Matoro and Kongu! We need aid quickly! (Zaktan and Vezok ambushes a youngling) Zaktan: I have you now child! (Vakama jumps in) Vakama: Not so fast! You will have to go through me first! (Vezok activates his weapons) Vezok: Gladly (Vezok’s circular saw begins to whir) Icarax: Antroz! Where is Krika? Antroz: He is over there fighting a guard. Icarax: then you go to the sanctuary and kill the remaining younglings! Antroz: with pleasure (Antroz gets a running start and prepares to fly to the sanctuary when the Toa Ignika blocks him. Icarax runs to him and jabs the Toa from behind and flings him aside, knocking Toa Kopaka out. Antroz reaches the sanctuary.) Tanma: Thank goodness you are back! Antroz: well that’s good. Then (The younglings gasp and runs while Antroz kills them one by one) (Back in the Hallowed Hall of Heroes) Matoro: I feel a disturbance. Kongu: Whenua what are you doing here. Whenua (Panting): Sir! The academy is under attack by Icarax! Matoro: Icarax! Kongu: Lets go! (Matoro grabs his sword and Zamor sphere launcher and jumps out of the balcony leading to the training grounds. He turns around to see Antroz, where he launches one sphere at him, killing the Makuta in mid-air. He lands on the ground perfectly and at the same time, cuts through one shadow acolyte and launching a sphere at another. Kongu grabs his laser crossbow and jumps put the balcony. He notices Kalmah and Pridak, in which he turns around in the air and shoots two well aimed bolts, killing both of them.) Icarax: Matoro! You are mine now! Matoro: Not this time. You got my brothers and sisters, but not me! (Matoro and Icarax begin dueling while Kongu goes to help the others.) Kongu: Vakama! Squat down! Let me get a clear shot! (Vakama quickly drops to the ground and one laser bolt after another flies past his head and kills Zaktan and Vezok.) Icarax: You have lost Matoro! My men have killed all the younglings and soon you will join them Matoro: Never!!!!!!!!!! (Hearing of the death of the younglings, his anger is unleashed and he releases a huge amount of ice shards at Icarax, shredding through his Armour and nearly killing him. He Lashes out ferociously at Icarax and finally, he realizes that fighting any longer will end his life, so he calls for a retreat Icarax: I grow weak. I must fall back (whispers) Icarax: men fall back! Vamprah: but we still can fight! Icarax: don’t defy my order! Take the shadow acolyte and get out of here! (Vamprah and Mutran flies up with the shadow acolytes. Chirox and Krika follow soon after.) Vamprah: Where were you during the battle? Mutran: Transforming the younglings Vamprah: not bad these shadow acolytes (Toa Lewa appears suddenly and strikes Chirox down with a blast of air and light.) (Toa Matoro aims his Zamor Sphere launcher at Krika and kills him in a single shot. Then he aims at Icarax while Toa Kongu aims his laser crossbow at the acolyte on Vamprah’s back.) Matoro: now you die Icarax Icarax: Not today little Toa (Icarax blocks the shot and fires it back at not Matoro but at Whenua, killing him. He grins and flies off. Chirox regains his wits and flies off with the other Makuta) Kongu: I’ll kill them from here Matoro: No! Let them be. Where is the honor in stabbing someone in the back? Kongu: As you wish brother. Matoro: so many losses and I could not save them in time. Kongu: So have I Matoro Matoro: Lets go attend to the wounded Category:Stories Category:User:THX-43110